


Sincerely Yours, Harry

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry writes letters, Kisses, Larry Stylinson children, Letters, Love, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, cuteness, harry loves Louis, louis loves harry, since they were 16 and 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 of the letters that Harry writes to Louis over the course of 24 years :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely Yours, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! You can find this one shot on my Wattpad as well: Britt1D4Life
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

_**September 2010** _

_Dear Louis,_

_Someone told me once that writing down your feelings and sealing them in an envelope but never sending them is a great way just to get things off your chest, so I’m giving it a try._

_In July this year we were put into a band. I’ve gotten to spend a lot of time with you since then, whether we’re practicing a song or just hanging out in the house. It’s unexplainable. I’m just sixteen and yet I feel like I’ve met my soul mate when I’m around you. Is that weird? It seems weird. You guys don’t even know I’m gay and you’ve given me no reason to believe you are… considering you have a girlfriend and all._

_You’ve showed me pictures of her, she’s really gorgeous, I see why you like her so much. You’ve told me how sweet and funny she is. I enjoy listening to you talk about her even though it makes my stomach twist a bit. It’s still cute and I can’t help but think what it would be like to have you talk that way about me._

_Do you ever notice me staring at you? I swear sometimes you notice but don’t say anything. Am I making this all awkward for you? I wish you would tell me if I am. It’s hard not to stare though. You’ve got this fridge going on and you keep it swept across your face… it looks so good on you Lou. And then there’s your eyes… I really don’t think I’ve seen someone with eyes bluer than yours. I feel like I’m looking into the Caribbean when I look into your eyes. They’re so blue and beautiful._

_It feels a bit odd writing a letter to you that I never intend on giving to you… but I feel a little lighter now that I’ve written it. Maybe this is what I need to do to help me get over you. Until then, it won’t stop me from wishing I was the one you want._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry_

_******* _

**_December 2010_ **

_Dear Louis,_

_It’s December now, tomorrow is actually your birthday. You’ve gone home to be with your family and I’m with mine. If at all possible, I believe I’ve fallen even more in love with you. I keep writing these letters and my feelings keep getting stronger, I really thought this would help me get over you - but so far I’ve had no such luck. (Is it really luck if I do?)_

_Maybe the letters just aren’t enough to counter all the cuddles we’ve shared. We’re both very handsy according to the others. They say we can’t be in the same room without being pressed to each others sides. Have you noticed that? I can’t complain… you make me feel safe Lou. There’s so many people looking at us now… judging us… it scares me most of the time. I never feel scared with you though, I feel safe._

_You broke up with Hannah. I couldn’t believe it when you told me. You said you wanted to focus on your career and you said she understood. I’m really glad there weren’t any hard feelings. Is it wrong that I’m happy you’re single? I feel like it’s selfish of me to be glad you’re single instead of in a relationship. I really can’t help it though, you cuddle with me even more now that you are. I love our cuddles._

_I’ve been wondering lately if we’ll have a chance now that you’re not in a relationship. I’ve never heard you talk about dating any boys or even being interested in them, but are male best friends all like we are? I feel like they’re not… I don’t think they cuddle and touch and look at each other the way we do. Niall thinks we’re perfect together. He says we’d be the perfect couple, I think he called us a power couple. I think we’d be good together, we balance each other I think._

_Again, I’m not very good at this getting over you thing am I? Maybe I’m not supposed to get over you or maybe I haven’t found the person that I’m supposed to be with so I’m just clinging to you._

_I don’t know. It’s nearly your birthday now so happy birthday Lou, I hope it’s fantastic. I’ll make you your favorite meal once we’re home in our flat - I still love saying that - our flat._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry_

_******* _

**_May 2011_ **

_Dear Louis,_

_Do you ever have those moments when you’re just angry with yourself? When you’ve done something and after you do it you’re just so angry because it was probably the stupidest thing you’ve ever done in your life?_

_I feel like that right now._

_You see, I had planned to hang out with some friends tonight and I said you could tag along. I had no idea how massive of a mistake it would be. One of my friends brought somebody they knew. A girl. I don’t know who she is, she’s just some random person they decided to bring. Had I known how the night would turn out I would have never said you could come. I would’ve called one of the others and had them come over wanting to play Fifa or something._

_Anyways, my friend introduced the two of you and the rest of the night I felt invisible. I don’t think you spoke more than five words to me the rest of the night. You were so focused on her. We’d been getting so close lately and now I feel like I’ve ruined it all within one night. I feel like a complete fool._

_Lou, can’t you see I’m in love with you?_

_I’m not sure what else to say. I’m so disappointed in myself… I feel horrible for wishing I had never let you come but that feeling would beat this. You got her phone number and you won’t stop going on about her._

_You normally come in for nightly cuddles and you normally fall asleep in my bed with me tangled under the covers. Tonight though, I’m alone. You’ve gone into your own room for the first time in so long. You were so focused on your phone you didn’t even notice me watch you walk away. I’m not sure how much sleep I’ll get tonight, I never sleep as well when you’re not lying next to me. Is that pathetic? I just love having you next to me, I love being able to cuddle under the covers… I love being your little spoon._

_I’m such an idiot. I should’ve stepped in. I should’ve said I was ready to go home. I shouldn’t have sat there and let you give her heart eyes. Don’t you ever notice me doing that to you? Lou, everyone else can see it… why not you?_

_Maybe it just won’t work out. We’re so busy after all. Surely you don’t have time for a girlfriend. Plus… you broke up with Hannah so you could focus on your career… it hasn’t even been a year since you did that. Surely you wouldn’t…_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry_

_******* _

**_November 2011_ **

_Dear Louis,_

_Apparently I was wrong about you not getting into a relationship. You came home today nearly bouncing off walls because you had asked her out and she said yes. She’s your girlfriend now._

_I wish I had never taken you that night! I wish I had never said you could come. I wouldn’t be sitting here in my room, alone, and completely heartbroken._

_I can’t even tell you the last time we did something together. Over the past couple of months you’ve become more distant. We rarely fall asleep together anymore. Actually, the only time we do that is when we’ve been watching a movie and fall asleep on the couch. By morning you’re normally gone._

_We don’t cuddle in bed and whisper to each other about our days until we can’t keep our eyes open. You hardly pay any attention to me, you’ve constantly got your phone in your face. I get that we’re just friends but even as a friend being ignored doesn’t feel good. It’s like you don’t have time for me anymore. I feel like I was easily replaced. Was I?_

_Did I annoy you? Was I boring?_

_Lou, all of this started before today… before you asked her out. You’ve been doing it ever since you met her. I just… as a friend I don’t understand it. We were so close, nothing was supposed to come between us - you said nothing would come between us. Yet here we are. I’m in my room alone while you’re out sitting on the couch I think. Last time I went to get something you had your face in your phone, I’m not even sure you knew I had walked through the room._

_I left you a cup of tea on the table next to the sofa because I know you like having one before going to be… I don’t think you even noticed though._

_What’s going to happen to us Lou? You promised I’d always have you but I don’t feel like I do, I haven’t felt like it for a month or more now. What am I supposed to do? I sound like such a girl… I’m seventeen years old and I’ve fallen in love with someone that doesn’t feel the same, that won’t ever feel the same apparently._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry_

_P.S - It’s the next morning now, the tea was still sitting on the end table… completely untouched._

_******* _

**_May 2012_ **

_Dear Louis,_

_So, tonight you came home looking like you had just won the lottery. I had this sinking feeling before you even told me. I already knew it was what I didn’t want to hear._

_You said you loved her._

_Do you know how badly it hurts when you love someone but they don’t love you back? Let me tell you, it’s not a good feeling. The feeling of being completely head over heels in love with someone but they don’t look at you as anything more than a friend… are we even that anymore?_

_You’ve become more distant. You’ve been talking about us getting separate places. I’m not even sure how to respond when you bring it up. I like living with you… no… I love living with you. I love getting up and making you breakfast and getting your cup of tea ready. I love getting to cuddle on the sofa and watch movies, not that we do that much anymore. I don’t mind that you don’t make your bed because I don’t mind doing it for you. I don’t care that you’re the messiest out of the lads, I don’t mind cleaning. I love listening to you sing in the shower and when you think I’m not listening. There’s so many good things about getting to live with you Lou, I can’t imagine living with anyone else that’s not you or my family. I don’t want to live with anyone else._

_I find myself wondering a lot if I ever had a chance. What if I had just spoken up and told you how I felt about you? Would you have laughed at me? Would you have said you felt the same? Would you have hated me? It’s too late for the what if’s though. You’ve found someone that apparently better than I ever could be._

_I’m eighteen and I’ve already been linked to so many people. They’ve labeled me as a man whore. They have no clue though. They don’t know the only person I’ve ever been in love with is you and you’re the only person I want to love. It sounds crazy. I’ve been in love with you since I was sixteen and you were eighteen._

_We never even had a chance did we? I was wasting my time wasn’t I? Thinking maybe somewhere along the line, between all the cuddles and touches, you’d realize you loved me. I was holding out for that. For a while I thought maybe… but then this happened._

_It’s going to be just me isn’t it? You’re going to move out and you’re going to take my heart with you. I don’t know how to deal with this Lou, I really don’t._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry_

_******* _

**_November 2012_ **

_Dear Louis,_

_So as of this month I’ve been living alone for five months._

_We’ve fallen apart even more than we were in my last letter. I keep trying to understand what’s happening here but I just don’t get it. When you said we would be friends forever what did you mean? Has the definition of forever changed? We were so close for so long and all it took was some girl to ruin everything. Is it selfish of me to say that? Maybe. I don’t know. What I know is that it’s true. You never acted like this before she came along._

_It’s like you don’t even see what’s happening. You don’t see what you’re doing._

_I would think if anyone could recognize a fake smile on me it would be you, but it’s like you don’t even see me even when I’m standing right there in front of you. The others have noticed. They keep asking what’s wrong. Zayn and Liam don’t really have a clue… Niall though… Niall knows everything. Have I told you that I’ve actually gone to him in the middle of the night and cried myself to sleep? It makes me sound so pathetic and I hate that, but it’s true. I hate sleeping alone… I hate sleeping without you. It’s not the same getting to cuddle with Niall. It’s like… he’s a warm body but he’s not you Louis… and it hurts when he kicks in his sleep compared to your bunny kicks. He doesn’t cuddle throughout the night like you do either. I wake up and he’s on the other side of the bed. I never woke up before without you pressed to my back and your nose pressed against my neck._

_I miss you. I know I’ve said that in other letters. I just can’t say it enough though. Maybe if I write it enough I’ll get sick of saying it and then maybe I won’t miss you as much._

_It’d be so much easier if I just wasn’t in love with you. It’d be easier if I could just get over it and find somebody that actually wanted me. I’ve poured my heart into something that’ll apparently never work._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry_

_******* _

**_February 2013_ **

_Dear Louis,_

_This one is going to be short._

_I’m nineteen now as of a few days ago. I got your text saying happy birthday. I never saw your face as we celebrated._

_Can I even consider us friends anymore? Whenever someone brings up Larry Stylinson and you respond to them you make me feel so disgusting. You make me feel disgusting for wanting that - for wanting us to be real._

_Some fans say the rumors have ruined our friendship, they’ve noticed our lack of interaction. Are the rumors what is ruining our friendship? I don’t think so. Honestly, it’s you and it’s your girlfriend. Have you even noticed the way she looks at me? I swear she knows my secret and she’s keeping you on a short leash because of it. She glares at me just like she does our fans._

_Do you ever wonder if she’s around just for the money? I’m certainly not the only one thinking it, I’ve seen our fans talk about it. They’re not stupid I hope you realize._

_They see the way I look at you. They know. They know I’m in love with you. They know I’ve been in love with you since the day we met. We have the first words we ever said to each other inked onto our skin. We have matching tattoos. They’re not stupid, they see it. Most of them love the idea of us together. Sometimes it feels like everyone loves the idea of us together, everyone except you._

_Anyways, I’m heading out with Nick now. You know I never understood why you hate him so much. He’s just my friend but you act like he’s a villain… I don’t get it. It’s like you’re jealous, but that’s not possible. I’ll never understand why you hate him… of course… I’ll never understand why you suddenly hate me either._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry_

_******* _

**_Decembers 15, 2013_ **

_Dear Louis,_

_I don’t… I don’t know what’s happening. You’ve been really reserved recently. You actually stopped by a couple days ago. That’s something you haven’t done in so long. Normally it’s like you make it your mission to ignore me… to stay as far as you possibly can. The other day you showed up with some takeout and we watched a movie before you headed home. There was no cuddling involved, you stayed on the opposite end of the couch, but still, that’s the closest we’ve been in months._

_I asked you if something was wrong but you denied anything being wrong. You said everything was fine, not that I believe you. Don’t you know I know when you’re lying? Something was bugging you that night. Are we really so broken that you don’t trust me with anything concerning your life?_

_I know that I’ve withdrawn myself from you - with good reason mind you - but if you needed me I’d be there in a heart beat. You know that. I would never turn my back on you if you needed me, that’s not who I am. Also I would never tell anyone unless you said I could. I know we’re not close anymore but you can still trust me._

_I hope you tell me whatever is bugging you. I don’t like seeing you look the way you did the other night. You looked exhausted and you hardly smiled when something funny happened in the movie. Lou, your smile… your smile is so beautiful. So many people say they live to see you smile, they talk about how perfect your smile is and how they love seeing your eyes get all crinkly when you smile for real. I’m with them, I love seeing you smile - genuinely smile._

_Anyways, there’s speculation that you and your girlfriend broke up again. These rumors have come up multiple times in the past two years you’ve been dating. Everytime I see people speculating and hoping it’s true, I’m right there with them. Is that horrible? I can’t help it. Even though I’m trying to get over you, I can’t help but cling to a little shred of hope. You can’t really blame me right? I mean, I’ve been in love with you since I was sixteen and I’m nineteen now. Lou, I’ve been gone for you for three years. I feel as though my love for you will never die no matter how much I hope that it does so I can find someone that wants me._

_Well, I have to wrap this up. Nick invited me out to drinks with some of our other friends._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry_

_******* _

**_December 20, 2013_ **

_Dear Louis,_

_So today you came over again. This time you finally informed me that you had indeed broken up with Eleanor. The rumors were true._

_The only reason you gave was that you simply didn’t feel it with her anymore. You told me there used to be a spark, but it was gone. You said it’s been like that for a while and you thought you were just going through a faze. Turns out it wasn’t a faze, you said you had absolutely no interest of even being around her let alone touch her. So you ended it._

_Would it be wrong if I got up and did a happy dance? I nearly did when you told me. It took everything I had in me to sit there and listen while you explained everything. You said you were in such a strange mood because she didn’t want to break up and you don’t like hurting people, you’ve never liked hurting people. I’m glad you didn’t cave and give her a second chance. Is that selfish of me? Probably._

_I feel like there’s a better chance for us now… as long as you’re single anyways. This was the most you had talked to me in probably a year. It was so nice just to talk to you even if it was about that. I’ve missed you so much._

_Anyways, this was intended to be short. I’m leaving for Holmes Chapel in a few moments to spend Christmas with my family. You’re on your way to Doncaster to spend your birthday and Christmas with yours. I can’t wait to see you in the new year Lou._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry_

_******* _

**_March 2014_ **

_Dear Louis,_

_Where do I begin this letter? I have no clue…. I’m so amped up, I’m itching to write… I just don’t know what to say first._

_I guess I should start with what I’ve said in a few of my other letters. We’ve been getting closer ever since you ended it with Eleanor. We were getting even closer than we were before that whole mess. We cuddle more and you’re back to coming over and watching movies with me. We fall asleep together more. It’s been so wonderful to be back in your arms if only as a friend._

_Which brings me to today._

_Lou, I can’t believe I’m finally getting to say this after being in love with you for nearly four years…. we’re not just friends anymore!_

_You asked if I wanted to grab some dinner tonight and I would never pass up an invitation from you. You said to dress nice, you wanted to go somewhere classier than the diner that’s down the road from the hotel we’re at. You must’ve had this all planned out because you had a reservation at the restaurant and it was just the two of us along with security. The food was so, so good and we just enjoyed each other as we ate. I don’t think we’ve ever laughed so much and maybe we were too loud considering the looks we were getting from some of the other people eating._

_Anyways, after we ate we headed back to the hotel and you walked me to my door. You said we should watch a film and again, I’m never one to deny you anything. So we went in and there on the table there was a vase of red roses, white lilies, white daisies, and red carnations along with a soft, fluffy brown teddy bear holding a card._

_You stood back as I went over to look. I opened the card with the teddy bear tucked between my arm and side. You had written a note in the card. You told me it was something you had been thinking of for a long time, even before breaking up with Eleanor. You said you were so confused because you’ve never even considered it before. You proceeded to go on about how wonderful I was and how your heart always felt drawn to me from the day we first met. You thought it was just something random, something that would go away - but it didn’t (trust me, I know the feeling). You were afraid of what others would think so you didn’t take a chance. You wrote that last year you began to just not care, you saw how it was destroying our friendship. You knew our management wouldn’t approve but you were doing it anyway._

_At the end of the letter you told me there was no one else in the world that you’d rather be with and that getting to hold my hand (if I let you) would make it worth all the hate we may get._

_“I’d love a chance to call you mine. Yours Sincerely, Louis”_

_That’s how you ended the little letter in the card. I was crying. I’m twenty years old now and I was bawling like a newborn baby. I couldn’t believe my own two eyes. You were asking me out. You were asking me to be your boyfriend._

_You called my name, you sounded so worried… you thought that you had just made the biggest mistake. But, I turned around with the teddy bear clutched to my chest, right against my heart and nodded. I couldn’t even get my voice to work, you had stunned me, I was in shock. I managed to croak out a “yes” as you pulled me in for a hug. You were crying too._

_We didn’t kiss. You said you didn’t want our first kiss to be with snotty noses and puffy eyes. You told me you wanted it to be perfect and romantic. I think it would be perfect no matter what, but I’m eager to see what you come up with to make it romantic. You don’t know how badly I want to kiss you. I’ve only thought about since I was sixteen!_

_Today has been so amazing though. Thank you so much for this. The flowers are wonderful, I love them and this teddy bear will stay with me until the day I die. We haven’t even been together a day, but I’m so excited for our future together. I know it’s not going to be easy, but I know it’ll be worth it._

_For now though, I just wanted to tell you how excited I am. I guess now that we’re together these letters to you about my feelings are kinda pointless but I like writing them so I think I’ll continue. You’re currently asleep next to me in bed, you have no clue that I’m writing. You look adorable (I know you’d pout if you saw that I called you adorable)._

_So, I’ll end this letter here before you wake up. I can’t wait for the day when we first say I love you, I’m ready now, but I know you’re not… I’m happy to wait though._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry_

_******* _

**_July 2014_ **

_Dear Louis,_

_So, this letter is super short but I wanted to write and say how amazing today was._

_We’ve been dating for four months and I still can’t believe I get to call you my boyfriend. I truly can’t believe that I’m yours and you’re mine. I waited so long and now that it’s happened, I’m really just still in shock I think._

_Anyways, we’re on tour right now still, today was one of our few free days. You’re currently in the shower and we just got back from having an incredible dinner. All of the boys had to join us because management really isn’t happy about having two members of the band dating, but oh well, they’re not going to tear us apart. Dinner was still great, it was nice sitting down with the boys for a quiet dinner._

_When we got back though, you pulled out a bouquet of flowers you had purchased earlier while you were out with Zayn. White lilies and birds of paradise. They’re so pretty and smell great._

_The big news that I had to write down before we go to bed is that you told me you loved me. The words have been on the tip of my tongue for so long and I finally got to say them back to you today._

_I know we’ve already had our first kiss, but tonight it felt like that all over again. I can’t think of a place I’d rather be than in your arms. You have no idea. Your arms are home… you’re home._

_The shower just turned off so I better finish this up._

_I love you more than anything, please never forget that._

_I’m not even sure why you took a shower, you’re just going to get dirty again if you know what I mean ;)_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry_

_******* _

**_August 2017_ **

_Dear Louis,_

_I have no clue how to start this letter. Our worlds are changing (for the better) yet again._

_It’s currently the middle of the night and you’re sleeping peacefully next to me, but I’m just too excited to sleep._

_You proposed today._

_We performed our last show as One Direction last year in 2016. Since then you’ve become the head of a successful record label in London that has a branch here in California. I’ve said all this in past letters, but I just wanted to say that I feel like you had been waiting for our lives to settle down. We’ve been so busy with your record label and my song writing, we haven’t really had time for us lately. I had been going stir crazy not being able to spend more than a few hours with you every day and I know you hated it too. But our lives have finally settled._

_You proposed in our California home. You hired a chef to come in a make dinner and had the table set with candles and a bouquet of flowers. You were nervous, I could tell. I know it’s stupid but I was scared you were buttering me up just to break up with me._

_We ate by candle light, feeding each other off our plates even though we had the exact same food. You had picked up a bottle of our favorite wine, the one we had on our second date. While we ate we talked about our lives and laughed at all the stupid things we had done. You asked me once we were done eating if I ever regretted anything and honestly I couldn’t come up with anything other than allowing management to pull me around and make me seem like something I wasn’t._

_I asked you if you regretted anything. You told me your only regret was not making me yours sooner. You nearly made me cry. I kissed you and settled against your side on the sofa. I told you you weren’t ready back then. You agreed but said you wished you had been because it would’ve meant even more time spent together. Way to make me cry, that’s all I have to say._

_Anyways, you had switched on your iPod and When I Look Into Your Eyes by Firehouse started playing. You got up and asked me to dance. Neither of us are dancers, but I could never say no to you. You whispered the lyrics “Let’s make a promise to the end of time we’ll always be together and our love will never die” into my ears and I could only cling to you more. The chorus said when you look me in the eyes you can see how much you love me and that you see all your dreams come true._

_When the song ended, the room was silent. We were standing in the middle of the living room still swaying. You kissed me. You wrapped me in your arms and you kissed me so hard. When you began to pull away you peck my lips and you ran your fingers over my cheek._

_I didn’t even realize what was happening until you were on one knee and presenting an engagement ring to me._

_I was a mess of tears as you told me how much you loved me and how you never wanted to be with another. You told me you wanted to be my forever and that you want me to be yours. You said you couldn’t go another day without putting a ring on my finger and bringing us one step closer to forever. Then you asked me to marry you._

_I swear, I’ve never cried so much in my life. All happy tears of course, but still._

_Clearly I said yes and then you put the ring on my finger (it fits perfectly by the way and it’s so beautiful). I won’t write what happened next, you were there… I’m sure you remember as well as I do. I have to say, there’s no better feeling than the feeling of your skin against mine… I love it so much._

_Lou, I can’t say this enough… I love you so SO much. I still can’t believe that we’re going to start planning a wedding. Our wedding!_

_I look forward to falling even deeper in love with you with each day that comes._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry_

_******* _

**_April 2018_ **

_Dear Louis,_

_Today was our wedding day and we are currently in the 1D jet heading to Australia, more specifically to One & Only Hayman Island. It took us forever but we both decided we loved Australia and would love to have our honeymoon there, so the decision was made._

_We’ve booked one of the penthouses for two weeks and I can’t wait to spend all that time with you._

_I know I used to say that I couldn’t believe I was your boyfriend and then I couldn’t believe that we were engagement… but now I just can’t believe we’re married! Lou, we’re married! I’m a Tomlinson now!_

_The wedding was so amazing Lou. Our mums did such a great job helping us plan it. I’m glad we both had a say in everything, I’m glad it wasn’t just me. This wasn’t just my wedding it was yours too and I wanted you to be apart of everything. We had the wedding and reception at our house and everything was just perfect… from the flowers to the lights. I’d marry you all over again just to relive that moment._

_I know you haven’t been on the internet, you conked out as soon as the plane took off. Our fans have been sending us tweets of congratulations and telling us they love us and hope we’re happy together. It really amazes me still how accepting they were when we first came out and still today._

_Anyways, we danced to When I Look Into Your Eyes by Firehouse for our first dance as a married couple. This is our song isn’t it? We see forever when we look into each others eyes. You’re all I ever wanted, I always want you to be mine. We made a promise till the end of time that we’ll always be together and our love will never die. We can see how much we love each other when we look into each others eyes and we see all our dreams come true._

_I guess it’s a testament to our love. Our love is a love that’ll last forever. I can’t even imagine what life would be like without you by my side. I came close enough to experiencing that all those years ago when you had a girlfriend and I was left alone and in love with you. I never want to live that life, I always want you by my side - you make me complete._

_I’m looking forward to this honeymoon. Not just because we’ll have all the time in the world for the next two weeks to lay in bed naked and intertwined, but just because I get to spend it with you. I get to have you all to myself for two weeks. Is that selfish? I don’t think so, I always have to share you, but for two weeks it’s just us and I fully intend on taking full advantage of it._

_We’ve been on the plane now for five hours, it’s currently the middle of the night in London. We’ve still got a long ways to go before we reach Australia, so I think I’ll catch some sleep now if I’m able. You’re still curled up in the bed a few feet away from me, I’m surprised you haven’t woken up since I’m not laying down with you (you tend to wake up when I’m not). I’ll stop writing and join you before I do._

_Just in case you haven’t heard it enough, I love you and I’m so glad I’m married to you and I’m looking forward to our forever._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry_

_******* _

**_June 2020_ **

_Dear Louis,_

_So in my past letters I’ve been mentioning wanting to adopt or have a surrogate. You’ve been all for it, we just really haven’t had anytime to make an appointment with the adoption agency or really sit down and have a talk with our sisters about maybe being a surrogate._

_You surprised me a few months ago though, you woke me up with kisses like you always do then proceeded to tell me you made an appointment with the adoption agency. We didn’t have to adopt but we could at least go and see if any of the little ones tugged at our heartstrings._

_We ended up at an orphanage. We met three children, siblings - a brother and his two sisters, and the lady working there informed us that their parents had been killed in a crash. Relatives either didn’t want them or just couldn’t afford to take care of them so they ended up there. They looked so sad. The youngest, Myla, is four and I’m not sure she understood fully that her parents were never coming back. Her older sisters, Emma, who’s six and their brother, Carter, who’s nine understood, you could see it in their eyes. You could also tell they hated it there, they needed to be in a real home._

_So we adopted them. They’re officially ours and already our house feels more like a home and we feel more like a family with them here._

_Carter is a bit more closed off than the girls, but he’s the oldest and he understands what happened to his parents. He has nightmares at night and it’s always you who goes to him to cuddle. I think he likes you more than me, I’m not sure why considering I do cook for them (are you paying him? I’m skeptical. I think you are). We pay them for their grades in school. They earn a certain amount for their good grades, it seems to motivate them to do well in school. It was your idea to start a savings account for them because of this. They get a certain amount to spend and then the rest gets put away. Securing their futures is what you said._

_Most of the time I take Myla with me to work since you’re job is a lot more hands on than mine. I think she’s already interested in music. She wouldn’t stop trying to pluck the strings of Niall’s guitar the other day. You think we should let Niall start teaching her in a couple years?_

_Anyways, having children has been wonderful. There are times when it’s tough. It’s hard when Carter is just having a bad day and he ends up storming to his room upset. Emma has asked if we knew their parents but otherwise has remained silent on the topic. She’s been pleading for a kitten lately. I know you and Carter would prefer a dog…. maybe we can get both? Get a puppy and kitten so they can grow up together and get along. I think Myla preferences a kitten as well, just saying, you’re outnumbered but I’m willing to compromise and get both if you are._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry_

_******* _

**_October 2027_ **

_Dear Louis,_

_Today Emma turned 13. Can you believe that? I really can’t. I find it very hard to believe that they’ve been apart of our family now for 7 years._

_Carter turned 16 earlier this year and Myla turned 11. Our youngest is almost a teenager Lou. Isn’t there a way we can stop them from growing up? They’re growing up too fast!_

_Myla has been doing guitar lessons with Niall for five years now. She’s the perfect mix of us, taking interest in music. She’s basically a pro and she absolutely loves it. She loves having lessons with Niall. Did you know he always brings cookies to lessons? Were you aware of this? Spoiling her super like a monster, no wonder she doesn’t eat all her veggies. One of us has to have a word with him about it. Surely he could find something healthier that still tastes good._

_Carter, much to your joy, has taken an interest in footie. He drags you out everyday to play with him in the backyard. He’s quite good, but he takes after you so that’s no surprise because you’re amazing. He always comes home from school when they’ve had practice and tells me how impressed the coach is with him. Apparently the coach thinks he’s going to go far, probably turn pro. He’s excited, I can tell. I even heard him talking to one of his friends about what university he wants to go to while they were out practicing in the yard. Can you believe that? Carter is talking about university… I don’t think I’m ready for this!!_

_Emma has taken to watching me cook much like I did when I was younger. She always comes in and sits down at the island or follows me around watching everything I do. She’s the perfect taste tester, she’s never afraid to tell me if something isn’t good or if it needs some more salt. Have you seen her when she doesn’t like something? The look she gives me she must’ve learned from you. Beyond the kitchen though, I think she’s taking an interest in makeup… should we be concerned about that?_

_You’ve been on a business trip to California for the last two weeks. You’re due home this evening, fairly soon in fact. I should really end this and start dinner. I know you’ll be hungry when you come in, you always are. The kids are looking forward to seeing you. Patch and Rogue are waiting by the door, I think they sense that you’ll be arriving home today._  
_I’ve never witnessed a cat and dog stay so still while they’re not sleeping. I guess they’re just as excited as the kids and I are to see you._

_I’ve missed you._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry_

_******* _

**_April 2034_ **

_Dear Louis,_

_We are officially empty nesters and I’m not sure how I feel about it._

_For the past 14 years we’ve had someone running around the house, driving us crazy. Ever since Carter had his first girlfriend at 17 and they end up breaking up we’ve dealt with broken hearts. We’ve dealt with them crying into our shirts because it’s just not fair and we’ve been reassuring them that it gets better and that there’s someone perfect out there for them._

_Emma and Carter both moved for university, both of them selecting Man U. It’s comforting to know they’re together, that Emma will have her big brother to look out for her. They’re so far away from home, but I feel better knowing they’re there together._

_Myla though… our 18 year old… she’s just taken off to see the world with her band. Her band Louis! She’s the guitarist and she does vocals. We just got back from their first opening gigs in Florida. They’re opening for Dollhouse… one of the biggest names in music right now and our little girls band is opening for them on their American tour. She’s so much like us. I couldn’t be more proud of her. She’s really gone after her dreams just like we did and just like her brother and sister did._

_Emma is in school for cosmetology and Carter of course is on a football scholarship. I think Carter might’ve found himself a keeper in the girlfriend department. Normally dads are more concerned over who their daughters date, but I think we’re concerned with our son as well. She seems nice though, her parents are nice and she seems to have good values. Carter is completely taken by her… I can only hope it turns out permanent._

_I think we’ve done a good job don’t you? We’ve managed to raise three children and keep our sanity. We’ve been through all the tears and laughs. We’ve been through the fights and calm talks. I think they turned out good._

_Anyways, this is the last letter you have to read. Can you believe I’ve been doing this since I was sixteen years old and now I’m 40? You’ve had such a huge effect on my life and this is what got me through all the hard times and it’s what gave me a place to write down all the good times we’ve shared. I know there’s a lot of letters here, but I also know you read every single one._

_So I just want to end this one by letting you know how much I love you. I know it hasn’t always been easy, but we have made it through everything life has thrown at us and we did it together. You’ve been my everything for 24 years even though for three of those years you didn’t know it. As of today you’ve been my husband for 16 years. If there’s teardrops on this paper, don’t fault me… just thinking about how long we’ve been together and how happy we are brings me to tears (happy tears of course)._

_I’m looking forward to many, many more years with you. Happy Anniversary Lou, I love you so, so much._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry_

 

Louis placed the final letter on the stack and picked up all of the letters. He glanced at the clock and shook his head with a smile playing on his lips. He’d been reading these letters ever since he got home and discovered them. They had been placed inside a box which had been perfectly wrapped by Harry and was sitting next to a bouquet of flowers and a card.

Just as Harry had predicted, Louis had read every single letter.

Some took him by surprise. Like the very first letter when Harry had admitted to fancying him or the letter where Harry had said how much he regretted saying Louis could come with him the night he met Eleanor. He had no idea Harry was feeling of these things that he had put in his letters.

Some of the letters were short and some of them were long. He couldn’t believe Harry had been doing this for 24 years. There were so many letters but Louis hadn’t left a single one unread. Every single one made him fall even more in love with his husband, even the ones where it was clear that Harry was frustrated or angry.

“Have you finished?” Harry’s voice startled Louis out of his thoughts, his tone soft and sleep ridden.

“I have.” Louis nodded, standing up with the letters still clutched in his hands. “H… this is… this is incredible. I can’t believe for so many years you’ve written these letters and I never found out about them.”

Harry shrugged and smiled, walking over to place his arms around Louis’ shoulders.

“I kept them hidden in the bottom of the draw with all my jeans. You never do laundry and you can’t wear my jeans so I figured it was a great spot.” Harry stated fondly.

“I wish I had known how you felt all those years ago. That night when I met her… had I known how you felt…” Louis started but Harry shook his head.

“They weren’t intended to make you regret the past. I just wanted to give them to you because I thought you might want to read them. I thought it’d be nice for you to read just how in love with you I always was.” Harry said, tightening his arms around Louis’ neck a little to bring them closer.

Louis set the letters down on the table next to the sofa and placed his hands on Harry’s slender waist.

“I love you even more after reading all of those.” Louis responded, kissing Harry’s nose. “I feel like I’ve just seen the past 24 years through your eyes. You’ve covered every little thing… from x-factor to our children. I want to buy one of those safety boxes, you know the ones that are supposed to be fireproof and waterproof? I want to put all of those letters in one of those boxes and keep them forever. You have no idea what they mean to me.”

“We can definitely do that. Maybe one day our grandkids or great grandkids will pull them out and read them and find out how we fell in love.” Harry replied, nudging his nose against Louis’ sweetly, breathing in the slightly sweet smell of his husbands cologne.

They both chuckled and Louis pulled Harry in for a tight hug. Their laughter quieted down as they stood there in their living room clinging to each other.

“I love you so much, you know that?” Louis murmured into Harry’s slightly curly hair.

“I do. I love you more than anything as well.” Harry responded, sighing happily in Louis’ arms.

“Shall we dance?” Louis questioned, pulling back and rubbing gentle circles into Harry’s hips.

“Definitely.” Harry smiled brightly.

Louis pulled out his phone and placed it on the dock. He scrolled through some of the songs he kept on it until he found their wedding song. Turning back around, Louis held out his hand to Harry and smiled softly as the younger man took it.

Wrapping their arms around each other they swayed to the music and whispered the lyrics into each others ears.

_I see forever when I look into your eyes_

_You’re all I’ve ever wanted_

_I always want you to be mine_

_Let’s make a promise till the end of time_

_We’ll always be together_

_And our love will never die_

__

_So here we are face to face and heart to heart_

_I want you to know we will never be apart_

_Now I believe that wishes can come true_

_Cause I see my whole world_

_I see only you_

__

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see how much I love you_

_And it makes me realize_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see all my dreams come true_

_When I look into your eyes_

__

_I’ve looked for you all of my life_

_Now that I’ve found you_

_We will never say goodbye_

_Can’t stop this feeling_

_And there’s nothing I can do_

_Cause I see everything_

_When I look at you_

__

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see how much I love you_

_And it makes me realize_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see all my dreams come true_

_When I look into your eyes_

__

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see how much I love you_

_And it makes me realize_

_When I look into your eyes_

_We will always be together_

_And our love will never die_

__

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see all my dreams come true_

_When I look into your eyes_

_When I look into your eyes_

When the song ended the room went silent.

Louis and Harry remained in the center of the room, chests pressed together and foreheads resting against each other. Everything around them was still, no one else in the world existed in that moment.

“Happy anniversary my love.” Louis finally whispered, dipping his fingers underneath Harry’s shirt and rubbing the smooth skin of his back gently.

“Happy anniversary Boo.” Harry replied, tangling his fingers in Louis’ hair and clinging to him tighter.

Leaning in, Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s bottom lip and then another to his top lip because covering Harry’s mouth with his own. Harry hummed and immediately parted his lips to make way for Louis’ warm tongue.

They kissed until they had to pull away for air. It feels the same as it did when they shared their first kiss all those years ago. It’s still magical and sends a shiver down Harry’s spine.

“The kids should be calling soon.” Harry stated once they had caught their breath.

Louis nodded and pulled away to grab his laptop off the coffee table while Harry hurried off to the kitchen to make them tea. Now sooner than he returned with two steaming cups, the computer began to ring with an incoming call.

Under his breath Harry counted to three and on cue they both heard the distinct tap of Akira’s claws on the hardwood floors. The young labrador jumped up onto the sofa just as Louis answered the call and settled with her head on Harry’s thigh as usual.

Harry settled into Louis’ side with a hand on the pups head and the other on Louis’ leg as they said hello to their three children on the computer screen. He really couldn’t ask for a better life.

He decided right then as they chatted with their children that he would continue writing letters and when the time came he would present the new ones to Louis. From there they would add them to the safety box with the others in hopes that one day their great grandkids might be interested to read one of the greatest love stories of all time.

Well… at least in his opinion!


End file.
